Spencer Shay
Quotes *Look what I brought home from the market, MEXICAN SPONGES *Want to see what happens when I put my Sham-Pow! in the toilet? *Diphthong *RAMPU!!!! *Besmooched *Shoosh yeah! (along with Carly) Early life Spencer Gerald Shay (born November 10, 1981)Birthday is the brother of Carly and the son of Mr. Shay and Mrs. Shay. He attended Ridgeway Middle School from 1991-1995 and graduated in May 1995. Spencer attended Briarwood High School in August 1996 and graduated in June 2000. He also attended Seattle Law School for three days. Spencer was born on Tuesday, November 10, 1981 in Los Angeles, California. When Spencer was eight years old, he and his parents moved to San Francisco, California on 10-16-1989. They lost their home as a result of the major earthquake on 10-17-1989. Spencer and his parents lived in the Marina District, and he and his parents were injured near the Bay Bridge. They fell through the ground while driving to a local restaurant somewhere in San Francisco, then nine hours later they were found on the ground by firefighters. From there, they moved to Seattle after the tragic incident. Art Projects As an artist, Spencer is usually making an odd art project for some equally weird reason. A recurring gag is that some of his projects will burst into flame randomly. Added humor comes from the fact that the item subjected to this gag is always either 1) made entirely of material that is non-flammable at room temperature in real life, or 2) made of both flammable & non-flammable materials, but it's the parts made of the latter that invariably catch on fire. *'Giant Coffee Cup' * "Please go online to iCarly.com" Sign (which turned out to be seen as "PEE ON CARL" sign) *'Mini Golf Course' * Giant Set of Teeth * Bum Set * Seat of Sitting (created for the iCarly studio) *'Yippy Yi Yo-Yo' *'The Elephantcycle' *'Merry Sniffmas' *'Video Squirrel' *'Bottle Bot' *'Fan of Hammers' *'Toasty the Baker Sculpture of Butter' *'Those Gigantic Pants' *'Giant Jack-o-lantern' *'Sock Cake' *'Bike' *'Fish feeder 1' *'Fish feeder 2' * Fish feeder 3 *'Supertastic Sculpture of Stuff' *'Splatter Man' *'Gigantic Version of Newton Balls' *'Metal/magnetic christmas tree' *'In IDate a Bad Boy him and Griffin were making a sculpture that looks like a giant crushed metal cube' * Pencil Sculpture Films ''' *Spencer has a short claymation film called The Alien, The Space Hamster, and the Burrito under Spencer Shay Productions.' Family *'Carly Shay' (sister) (b. January 14, 1994) *Ozlottis' (cousin) (b. August 16, 1995) *Faye' (cousin) (b. October 12, 1993) *Tess Dorfman (aunt) (b. June 5, 1960) *Barry Dorfman' (uncle) (b. 1964) *Grandfather Shay' (grandfather) (b. May 17, 1939) *Gramma Shay' (grandmother) (b. 1937) *Mr. Shay' (father) (b. December 12, 1957) *Mrs. Shay' (mother) (b. March 21, 1956) '''Friends *[[Freddie Benson|'Freddie Benson']]' and '[[Sam Puckett|'Sam Puckett']]' '(Carly's two friends) *[[Socko|'Socko']] (he gives him his crazy socks) *[[Tyler|'Tyler']]' '(he gives him his neon ties) *[[Penny|'Penny']]' '(she gives him T'Shirts) *[[Otto|'Otto']]' '(he offers Spencer discount cars. His name is a play on the word "auto") *[[Rob|'Rob']]' '(He steals back Spencer's sofa) *'Colonel Morgan' (Friend of Carly & Spencer's father) (born 1966) Relationships *Mrs. Benson' ' *Connie' ' *Stefanie' ' *Lauren Ackerman *Sasha Striker' ' *Trudy Galini' ' *Veronica' ' *Ms. Fielder' ' *Gabriella' ' *Allison *Charlotte Gibson Alternate reality In the alternate reality created by angel Mitch in iChristmas, Spencer was engaged to marry Mrs. Benson, which would have made Freddie Benson his stepson. Enemies *'Chuck Chambers' (arch nemesis) *'Griffin' *'Spanky Stembler' *'Harmoo the Cat' *'Doug Toder' *'The Trick-or-Treaters' *'Mean Sunshine girls' *'Photographer in (iCarly Awards)' *'The Pirates (Baseball Team)' 'External links' References [http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0049878/ Spencer Shay on IMDB]' ' Category:Characters Category:Shay family